Elphie's Turn
by Lexaluff
Summary: Just a little sweet story of Elphaba and Galinda when they were young. They meet each other at a park and a new friendship is found.


**A/N;** I had this little plot bunny hopping around in my head last night, and I just _had_ to write this. It's a cute little story about Galinda and Elphaba when they were young. Enjoy!

* * *

A petite, 5-year-old girl sat on a blue swing in a park. This park was currently empty, except for the older maid that was sitting on a near-by bench, reading a book titled "How to Stop a Five Year Old Fit."

The little girl was sitting up straight, her ruby-red lips pinched and her sparkly blue eyes narrowed. Yes, she was pretty, _very_ pretty to be exact, but the angry expression on her face did not complement her looks.

She was wearing a little pink sundress and white sandals on her feet. Her springy blond hair was down, framing her pale face. Her feet were swinging aimlessly, and she was going nowhere. And while her feet could touch the ground, she kept her knees bent and refused to lower her and attempt the necessary push to start swinging.

The small girl, christened Galinda at birth, glanced over at her maid. _Why isn't she helping me?_ She wondered, kicking her foot. She would have stomped foot right down on the ground, had she not cared about soiling her shoes.

Galinda recalled a conversation she had overheard earlier that day…

"_Take young Galinda out to the park, Jessica. Do not push her, that girl needs to learn how to swing herself. If you do everything for her, she will never learn responsibility." Her mother had ordered. Maid Jessica had nodded, and turned to leave the room. Galinda had been peeking through the open door; she quickly scurried away, her tiny feet making no sound on the marble floor._

Galinda pouted once more and sighed, slouching her shoulders. Suddenly she felt a push on her back from two tiny hands and her swing moved forward. Someone was pushing her! A bright smile graced her face and she stopped kicking her feet.

After a few moments, the person pushing her stopped and walked around to the front of the swing. "Hi," she said apprehensively. "I'm Elphaba." Her entire body was emerald green, like the color of the vegetables Galinda ate at night. She wore a simple black sundress and no shoes, and her long black hair trailed down her back. She had the most interesting brown eyes; to Galinda, they looked like pools of the most expensive chocolates.

"I'm Galinda," the girl in pink replied, her blue eyes twinkling. "I'm five, how old are you?"

Elphaba seemed startled at first. _She talked to me! _thought the green girl happily. She grinned and nodded. "I'm five too. Want me to push you?"

Galinda nodded her head enthusiastically, her blonde locks bouncing. Elphaba resumed her position behind the swing and placed her green hands on Galinda's back, pushing her forward.

Galinda's curls flew back and forthwith the swing, and she cried out with joy. No one had ever pushed her so high! They all were afraid she'd fall off. Jessica watched with a weary eye from the bench, but decided Galinda could handle herself and turned back to her book. Galinda closed her eyes with glee and even tried to help Elphaba push by leaning forwards and backwards at the right times.

But the swinging was over all too soon, for poor Elphaba was tired. The sun was reaching high into the sky, and suddenly Elphaba came out from behind the swing and started to run away. "My mommy said I had to be back by now! Bye Galinda!" She said, waving half-heartedly as she retreated.

No one ever pushed _her_ on a swing; no one even offered. If she was on a swing, she had to do all the work herself, until some older kid came and pushed her off into the sand. And now Elphaba was going home, to where her father would look at her with a disgusted glint in his eyes, and her mother would look at her with a sad, pitying expression that always made her feel guilty. She could never win with her family, and she had nowhere else to go. No one liked her, and everyone thought she was a mistake of human nature. Elphaba sighed, dejected, and started her long trudge home, where she would be greeted by her mother's empty loveless hug and a forced smile.

But suddenly, the sound of her name made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Elphie!" Galinda had cried. Elphaba turned around and gaped at Galinda. Next to the swing stood the prissy little girl who had refused to get her shoes dirty only minutes before. She was holding one metal chain of the swing, and her other hand was pointing to the seat.

"It's _your_ turn, Elphie," she said, smiling with true honesty. Both Galinda and Elphaba had found their first friend.

Elphaba raced over to the swing, but before getting on, she pulled Galinda into a fierce hug. Tears glittered in her dark eyes as she suppressed a sob of happiness. And for the first time ever, she felt something in the hug that Galinda gave back, something she had never felt before: love.

* * *

**A/N;** Aww, wasn't that sweet? I hope you liked it ;3


End file.
